The present application comprises a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 10/430,240, the disclosure of which is incorporated herewith by reference as if set forth herein. The present invention comprises specific improvements in and to the methods and apparatuses disclosed and described in the patents and patent applications identified herein, specifically including:
Safety Improvements;
Use of Alternative Feedstocks;
Process Simplification;
Improvements to the Halogenation Step;
Improvements to the Reproportionation Step;
Improvements to the Solid Oxide Reaction;
Improvements to Solid Oxide Regeneration;
Improvements in Separations;
Maintenance;
Start-up;
Shut-down;
Materials of Construction.